saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridley Scordato
Ridley Scordato, better known as the Fallen Angel, is a player of End War Online, and is a member of Hotel November. Appearance Ridley has bright yellow eyes and relatively short, black hair. In-game, he is seen wearing a white and black patterned hooded jacket with yellow details, grey pants with metal knee pads, and parkour shoes. He has a seemingly innocent face, which is usually covered by a small scarf with a skull pattern. He also wears black fingerless gloves. He keeps his rifle on a sling on his back, and on his waist is a utility belt that carries his other weapons. Background Ridley is a distant cousin to Nedelin. His father comes from Italy, the place of his birth. There he learned fencing with a sabre, and became a regional champion. When he was 13, he moved to Japan, and took karate and kendo there. He received a RiftGear set for Christmas along with End War Online. He was adept at using every weapon,but preferred to use a sniper as it compensates for his dislike of heavy armor. As an Angel/Human hybrid, he was at first recruited to exterminate demons in exchange for protection by the Angels. His actions and tactics, such as sticking a gunblade down an enemy's throat then firing, and killing Angels who stood in his way, horrified the forces of Heaven. They slayed his teammates and tried to kill him as well, however Ridley fled to Eden. A high bounty was placed on him by the Angels. He was found by an agent of the Renskr Military and joined the sniper guild Hotel November. Personality Ridley is seen as a fearsome individual, striking down on anyone who is not deserving of his mercy. He is also impatient, as he dislikes waiting for enemies to arrive like some of his teammates. He (currently) has no romantic feelings whatsoever to anyone, though he is loyal to his companions and will protect them as much as he can. His rarely seen soft side is only shown to people he is very caring and protective, as he doesn't want his teammates to be killed. He is usually quiet, and mumbles things to himself frequently. Relationships Laura Schwarzerfeld - Ridley thinks of Laura as a significant ally and friend, because of their partnership in Hotel November. He values her as a person, as he is willing to protect her from people such as Alexander Iscariot and the Brotherhood of The Faithful. Although sometimes he calls her methods slow and boring, he claims they will almost always work, unlike his headstrong strategy to decimate all enemies as fast as possible. Abilities *'Faction -' Human/Angel Hybrid *'Occupation -' Sniper *'Main Equipment' **''S112 Velociten **Dragon Mk. 2 **Grilletto Cranio **Sword Bayonets Angel Powers *Blessed Vision *Holy Flame *Feather Blink Trivia *"Scordato" is an Italian surname meaning "forgotten" or "lost". *Ridley has a habit of saying "Eliminate." right before killing someone with his Dragon. Category:Character Category:Player Category:Members of Hotel November Category:Hybrid Player Category:Male Category:PercyJacks Category:End War Online Player